


Color of Magic

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Feel-good, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: Warm sand. The apprentice Enigma opened their eyes and a myriad of color swam into their vision as they sat up on a beach- an impossible beach. The coast was a lavender sand, with undefined rainbows of color in the crashing waves of a low tide. Tropical trees dotted the equally vivid horizon of oranges and blues blending into hues that didn't match what they were used to on earth."Isn't it beautiful?"





	Color of Magic

Warm sand. The apprentice Enigma opened their eyes and a myriad of color swam into their vision as they sat up on a beach- an impossible beach. The coast was a lavender sand, with undefined rainbows of color in the crashing waves of a low tide. Tropical trees dotted the equally vivid horizon of oranges and blues blending into hues that didn't match what they were used to on earth.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

In such a landscape, Asra's outfit palette didn't stand out. He lounged by the apprentice, toes touching the wet edge of the sand, smile carefree. "Is this your gate again?" asked Enigma.

"Yes." Asra wiggled his feet happily as a wave caressed his heels in the soft sand. "Muriel and I lived on a beach as orphans once. This is what I saw- I saw infinite energy and beauty swirling in the depths, a sun casting an entire spectrum of light on the water, and a place to call home. Rather, a place to make home."

"It's like you." Enigma took his hand with a smile. "Something special beyond words."

Asra blushed, running a hand through his windswept white hair. "I've never been able to show anyone else." He gestured at the coastline, the mountains in the distance and jagged crystalline cliffs behind them. "Sometimes this is what magic looks like in the world. For me as a child, the happiest place I could imagine was simply bursting with it, hence this gate. I- I wanted you to see it as I do. Needed you to. Sand and water aren't special but what I see and feel is."

Enigma nodded. The grains of the beach buzzed with energy like a low hum pressed against their aura. Everything felt like Asra. "I thought green was your aura. This feels like everything."

"True." Asra grinned, for once back in teacher mode. "The color of magic is all colors- not just our strongest or predisposed favorites. To accept all energy, all life as equal and beautiful has always been my goal, even if I feel green to you." He nodded to the horizon. "I can't control this land, but I can show you green if you like."

Enigma trusted Asra, relaxing as the water rushed to lap at their calves. Everything about the beach was comforting and wondrous, a place beyond time or worry. A place that existed in Asra's arms, they realized. "Yes."

Asra kept his eyes fixed on the sun setting on the horizon. A bright flash of green shot across the water, bursting into Enigma's vision until all they could feel was emerald green reverberating in their senses-

The green faded to the yellow of an afternoon sun. Enigma opened their eyes to a gentle swaying. They were curled up with Asra in a hammock, head resting on his heart as birds chirped in a forest. "Asra?"

"Hm?" His eyes opened and he smiled warmly, kissing the apprentice's hair and giving them a squeeze.

"Thank you." 

"You know me more deeply than any other, love," he murmured, kissing the apprentice's cheek. "You have my heart."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it short but the Asra n beauty feels had to be had. I imagine he's so lovely to cuddle


End file.
